


February 5th - Camera

by shenala



Series: Steve and Bucky's Season of Love [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, It's just a little angst I promise, M/M, Steve looks after Bucky so well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: "Why do we even need photos?" Bucky moaned from where he was slumped against the wall of the Tower's common room, "my face is my identification. I could just carry around a history book, point at a picture and say see, that's me, right there next to the idiot dressed as a flag."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve and Bucky's Season of Love [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621978
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107





	February 5th - Camera

"Why do we even need photos?" Bucky moaned from where he was slumped against the wall of the Tower's common room, "my face  is my identification. I could just carry around a history book, point at a picture and say see, that's me, right there next to the idiot dressed as a flag."

"Hey" Steve protested weakly, while Clint muttered something along the lines of "fairly certain your  _ metal _ arm would work too buddy..."

Sam snorted a laugh but nodded at Bucky in agreement, "JB has a point. There's no shortage of photos of us. We've got JARVIS so it's not like we need I.D cards." 

"Astute observations all of you, congratulations" Tony snarked as he entered the room, "anyway, they're not that sort of photo, Pep says we need them for the Avengers website." 

"There's an Avengers website?" Rhodey scoffed, nodding sagely when Bucky replied with a dark "there's a website for everything."

Tony's plan for the photos had been simple, get everyone together for a couple of group photos, then do individual shots. They didn't even need a photographer, they had JARVIS. But it became clear pretty quickly that his plan might as well be ripped up and thrown off the roof.

"I want to sit next to Tasha!" Clint whined, elbowing Sam in the ribs. Sending back his own flurry of jabs, Sam argued the point with "if you sit next to Nat, I have to sit on the end and I am not perching on the end for photos. It looks awkward!"

"Well, if the feathers fit..." Bucky grumbled under his breath, adding a quiet explanation of "birds, perching, feathers" at Bruce's confused frown.

This wasn't the only battle taking place, with Wanda saying she should stand behind Pietro because she was older and the latter arguing that he was taller, Tony trying to explain to Peter that no he couldn't hang from the ceiling, and Thor trying to wrestle the horned helmet from Loki's head. 

"Alright, that's enough" Steve growled, having finally run out of patience, "Nat sit in the middle, Sam you go one side, Clint you go the other. Buck I'm sitting next to you, leave me enough room so I don't fall on my ass. Tony stand behind Nat, Peter  sit next to Clint. Pietro, Wanda, you can both stand. Loki, if you wanna wear it feel free, Thor put down the hammer. The rest of you are fine. Now stay still, put on your least threatening smiles, Buck you look like you're trying to threaten a grizzly, and let's get this over with."

Group photos out of the way, it was time for individual shots. For the most part, they passed without complaint, although Wanda did need to be reminded to stop her eyes from going red. Tony complained about not being allowed to wear his glasses, and Carol couldn't keep her mohawk from flopping the wrong way, but it was when it was Bucky's turn that the issues started.

"Smile Buck, just one photo that's all we need" Steve soothed from the sidelines.

Through gritted teeth that were meant to be a smile, the brunet growled back, "it's just weird not being able to see the camera taking the photo, sets my nerves on edge." 

The first semi-relaxed snap was ruined by Bucky's hair being in his face, and the second by glare from the sun bouncing off his arm, and Steve could see that his husband was  _ this close _ to just giving up.

"Alright, love" Steve murmured as he stepped up behind Bucky, wrapping his arms around the other's waist, "let's do ours together yeah?" He rubbed his chin along the back edge of Bucky's jaw, scraping their facial hair together as he felt Bucky soften in his arms. 

Pressing a gentle kiss behind his ear, Steve squeezed Bucky once for a final dose of reassurance, "C'mon Buck, one smile just for me. Just like when we went in the photobooth at Coney, remember? The photo in my old compass was one of those, you lookin' all relaxed and easy. 1,2,3...."

Steve held his breath for a moment, but relaxed when Tony sent a thumbs up his way to let him know the photo had come out fine. "See, all done Buck."

Bucky melted back against Steve's chest with a groan, "can we go home now?" he pleaded with glistening eyes.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as they were back home, Steve wasted no time in ushering Bucky upstairs, helping him with his clothes before curling up with him under the covers, pulling the brunet close to his chest at the telltale sounds of Jussie and the cats entering the bedroom. 

It could've been minutes or hours later when Bucky finally spoke, his voice rough and quiet, "sorry I freaked out today, just photos and cameras and not seeing who's doing it... was weird. I never normally have a problem with photos, we take loads together."

Steve ran a soothing hand over Bucky's hair, "you've got nothing to apologize for. This was the reality of today, any other day doesn't matter. 'Sides you know I've only ever liked having pictures taken if they're with you."

Bucky nuzzled further into Steve's sternum with a soft noise of agreement, "wanna get one of the ones that prints it for you. Stick 'em on the fridge."

Steve frowned as he worked out what Bucky meant, "the cameras? We can do that. I saw a green one the other day." 

"Want a pink one" came the sleepy reply.

With a quiet chuckle, Steve buried his face into the top of Bucky's head, "we'll get a pink one then." 

**Author's Note:**

> shenala.tumblr.com


End file.
